<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by hozisol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733678">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozisol/pseuds/hozisol'>hozisol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how we love ; just me and you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jihoon is sick, jihoon is v whiny, just fluff, mingyu owns a restaurant omg, soonyoung is taking care of him, theyre both whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozisol/pseuds/hozisol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon comes home sick, and Soonyoung's there to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how we love ; just me and you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. soonie and hoonie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a random fluff fic of soonyoung taking care of sick jihoon hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jihoon was feeling dizzy. his eyelids felt heavy and his head was pounding, he felt like puking and he could literally pass out right now in front of his and his boyfriend's apartment door. he didn't know why he was feeling like this — earlier when he left for work he was in good condition. no sign of headaches nor flu or symptoms of him catching a fever. heck, he even managed to sleep ten hours last night!</p><p>his body suddenly feels too heavy, he feels like he wanted to drop his whole body on the floor and close his eyes, but he knew he'd be worrying his boyfriend. he grunts, forcing an arm up to knock his knuckles on the wooden floor weakly.</p><p>it took his boyfriend exactly five minutes to open the door, eyes bright, smile wide and cheeks bunching up. his eyes forms happy crescent shapes, ready to greet his lovely jihoon. only to have his face fall when he was greeted with a rather tired looking jihoon who looks so pale and like he's going to pass out any moment. his face was instantly filled with worry, the smile disappearing as a small gasp escaped his lips.</p><p>"jihoon!" soonyoung said in mild panic when the small boy suddenly dropped himself on the older's body, his arms immediately wrapping around the small's figure's waist protectively. he looked concerned, his eyes doesn't show any signs of happiness and so does his lips. he was worried — that was what jihoon had managed to see past his blurry eyes before he buried his face on the crook of soonyoung's neck.</p><p>"soonie…" oh now soonyoung was getting really, really worried. jihoon only calls him soonie when the latter's either sick or they're in the middle of their love making, and it surely wasn't the second one right now. soonyoung sighed worriedly, scooping jihoon to his arms smoothly to carry the small sick figure in bridal style towards their bedroom. soonyoung of course, doesn't forget to close and lock their front door.</p><p>jihoon sighs softly at the warmth radiating from the latter, and he figured soonyoung had already figured out jihoon was having a fever. the grip he has on soonyoung's shirt tightens. soonyoung could feel jihoon squirming on his arms for more warmth. his face was buried on his chest, and jihoon just wanted to stay in this place forever. it was his euphoria.</p><p>"oh honey…" he hears soonyoung says it softly, although there was concern lacing his voice. he gently laid down jihoon on their bed, tucking him in and pulling the blanket up to under his chin. he made sure the smaller was warm under the covers, before he gets up to turn on the heater for jihoon.</p><p>"<em>soonieeeeee</em>." jihoon whines in distress, his arm stretching out from under the thick, fluffy blanket to grip on soonyoung's sleeve to prevent him from going away. jihoon misses his warmth, even though he's already warm enough under the covers he still prefers soonyoung's warmth over this thick fluffy blanket that smells like strawberries.</p><p>soonyoung had instantly sensed the distress from his boyfriend. so he sat back down on the edge, the bed sinking down from his weight as he leaned down to press a kiss on jihoon forehead.</p><p>"don't worry bub, i'm not leaving you. i'm just about to turn on the heater and get your medicine for you, then i'll be back, hm?" soonyoung says reassuringly and softly. jihoon decided to close his eyes, he had always loved soonyoung's voice. it was soothing and warm, music to his ears like a soft lullaby lulling him to sleep. he didn't know whether to let soonyoung go or just whine until his boyfriend ends up slipping under the soft covers beside him. despite his mind's constant nagging to choose the second option he opts to nod instead. </p><p>soonyoung smiles, raising a hand to place it underneath jihoon's chin. the smaller flinch when he felt something a little cold (but still warm) came in contact with his neck. he doesn't open his eyes, and instead, relaxed under his touch. he hears soonyoung mumble a soft apology before he leaned in to peck jihoon's nose. the corner of his lips tugs upwards, opening his eyes to look at soonyoung who was smiling at him too.</p><p>"be right back, be a good boy and wait for me okay?" jihoon snorts before rolling his eyes. why does soonyoung likes to baby talk him when he's sick? well, he doesn't know. but jihoon surely finds it endearing and maybe cute. </p><p>soonyoung chuckles, pushing his weight off the bed and he walks out of their room to get the items he promised jihoon. the smaller sat there, unmoving while staring at the ceiling. his chest falling and rising in a steady manner as he waited for his boyfriend. ten minutes had passed, and jihoon could feel his patience thinning and irritation crawling up his skin when soonyoung still hadn't returned. <em>where was his soonie?</em></p><p>jihoon knew he was getting needy and impatient. you can't blame him though, he's always like this when he's sick. constant whining and tantrums, sometimes there'd tears too if he doesn't get what he wants. so in short, jihoon is spoiled by soonyoung when he's sick. jihoon loves the attention though.</p><p>jihoon was ready to grab his phone from his pocket and dial his boyfriend's number and yell his ears off like a madman on how he was taking too long. but he knew that'd be wrong, soonyoung was here to take care of him. so the least thing jihoon could do was wait for soonyoung, and be grateful someone was there for him. besides, he knew soonyoung wouldn't appreciate it if jihoon would be screaming his lungs off at him. soonyoung was already patient enough to let jihoon be part of his life.</p><p>jihoon suddenly felt hot. he could feel the shirt he was wearing slowly sticking to his skin and his neck was already filled with sweat. he grimaced, pinching the soft fabric on his chest and pulled it up, away from his skin. he doesn't bother to wipe the sweat under his chin, clearly not in favor of having something sticky and disgusting on his hand. he absolutely hates sweating. </p><p>just when he was about to reach for his phone to tell soonyoung to bring him ice pop or something cold (albeit knowing soonyoung wouldn't allow him to), he hears the door creaked open. he averted his gaze from his phone to the door where soonyoung is standing while holding a small plastic pail trapped between his left hand and hip while a glass of water on the right. inside the small pail was a small towel, koolfever adult pad, medicine and … <em>is that ice pop?</em></p><p>soonyoung closed the door with his foot, approached jihoon before placing the pail on the ground while the glass of water had made it to the nightstand. it confirmed jihoon's suspicion that it <em>is</em> ice pop. his eyes brightened, forming happy crescents as his arms stretched out from under the covers to reach for the ice pop. soonyoung chuckled at his eagerness, beating jihoon to reaching the ice pop (making jihoon pout unconsciously, thinking that the ice pop was for soonyoung and not for him) and ripping the plastic open before handing jihoon the popsicle. soonyoung smiled in satisfaction at the pleased look on jihoon's face as he sucked the orange popsicle.</p><p>soonyoung slowly took the contents inside the pail out one by one, placing them on the nightstand neatly beside the glass of water before standing up, pail in hand. he glanced at jihoon, who was still silently sucking on the orange popsicle while scrolling on his phone with a pleased expression. soonyoung usually wouldn't allow jihoon to eat something cold or use his phone when he's sick, but he thinks jihoon deserves a reward for being more patient than usual.</p><p>he quietly walked towards the bathroom connected to their shared bedroom. filling the pail with cold water and a little amount of hot water. he dipped his whole hand inside the pail, checking for the temperature and once he thinks it's fine, he closed the faucet and brought the pail back on the bedroom carefully as to not spill.</p><p>he laid the pail on the ground again, and this time, jihoon turned to look at soonyoung when he heard a soft thump. soonyoung looked up too, to check on jihoon and he saw jihoon looking down at him with the popsicle out of his mouth. he leaned up to jihoon with a sly smile, and jihoon already knew something bad would happen. before jihoon could even do something soonyoung suddenly licked a big fat stripe on the orange popsicle.</p><p>the smaller gasped, his eyes as large as the pail. he pulled the popsicle back as if to protect it from soonyoung before dropping his phone on the bed to <em>smack smack smack</em> soonyoung's forearm in a scolding manner. soonyoung's whole body vibrates in laughter, clearly loving the pink hue painting his boyfriend's pale face. </p><p>"s-soonie! why did you do that- ?!" jihoon's palm made in contact with the older's face as he pushed his head away when he tried to lick his popsicle again because one: ew, two: jihoon's sick and he does not want soonyoung to get sick too and three: it's HIS popsicle and it's gross if someone licks your popsicle, okay? soonyoung is not an exception.</p><p>"soonie stop! you're going to catch my fever and that's gross." jihoon huffed and grimaced, successfully pushing soonyoung's head away. the older just pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he looked at jihoon with pleading eyes.</p><p>"awww jihoonie why not? just another one and i'd stop!"</p><p>"if you want an ice pop that bad why don't you get one yourself?" he grunts, shoving the ice pop back to his mouth and took interest on his phone once again. he hears soonyoung sigh at the lost of attention, before the older got up and made a beeline towards their closet to take out jihoon's comfy clothes.</p><p>"alright hoonie sit up for me please." jihoon hears soonyoung say. so he tossed his phone back on the bed, ice pop stuck on his mouth before pushing himself up slowly to sit up obediently. soonyoung gave him a warm smile, before he felt the bed sink beside him where soonyoung had sat down. jihoon could feel warmth radiating from him. the taller took the popsicle out of jihoon's mouth, making the other pout but he didn't try to take it back.</p><p>"arms up." jihoon raised both of his arms up, letting soonyoung grip the hem of his shirt and lift it up until the soft fabric was off his head with one hand. they had done this a hundred times already, so jihoon feels comfortable enough with being topless around soonyoung. he doesn't feel the need to cover his chest and shy away from the older like before, he was already used to soonyoung ogling his chest like it was a fucking masterpiece.</p><p>soonyoung shoves the popsicle back on jihoon's mouth (which was already melting so jihoon decided to bite and swallow instead of licking). surprisingly enough, jihoon doesn't feel cold despite being shirtless. then he remembers, the heater soonyoung had got him last week after they heard their old heater making weird noises before letting out one last pop then smoke started to appear from the heater. soonyoung must've turned on the heater earlier for him.</p><p>jihoon can still remember the panicked look he and soonyoung shared as both of them were forced to pull away from their cuddling session and up to their feet. jihoon rushed towards the kitchen to grab a damp towel before dragging a chair with him back to their bedroom. he placed the damp towel on the sprinkler before it goes off because they both knew they're going to receive an earful from the landlady if the sprinkler goes off. he waited for soonyoung to drag the smoking heater out of their room to the balcony before they both sighed in relief and went back to cuddle. jihoon didn't bother returning the chair from the kitchen.</p><p>too lost on the memory, jihoon mourns at the lost of warmth beside him when soonyoung crouched back down on the floor with the small towel in hand. he doesn't stop the whine that came out from the back of his throat, making soonyoung giggle. jihoon took out the popsicle from his mouth once he tasted something like wet wood or something like that. the middle of his face scrunched before he placed the now-finished popsicle on the nightstand.</p><p>"what's this? jihoonie's getting needy for cuddles?" soonyoung teased, and jihoon wanted to <em>very much</em> wipe the foolish smirk off his face. but even though it is very tempting to do so, he held back and just sat there with a scowl and the tip of his ears hot and red. </p><p>soonyoung chuckled again at the sight, because it was <em>so cute</em>. he looked away from him for a moment, dropping the towel on the pail, making sure it is a hundred percent wet before folding it into half to squeeze the water out. he sat back up on his spot earlier, and he doesn't miss the satisfied look on jihoon's face at the familiar warmth. soonyoung doesn't say anything.</p><p>he first started rubbing the towel on jihoon's face gently as to not hurt the younger. the smaller flinched at the cold sensation of the damp towel but he slowly relaxed, finding comfort of the cold sensation against his warm skin. soonyoung slowly went down to his neck, chest then stomach. he leaned at the edge of the bed, damping the towel again before he held jihoon's hand with his free one.</p><p>he raised jihoon's left arm first, doing his work by rubbing the towel on his shoulders, armpit then his whole arm and doing the same on his right. he could feel jihoon boring holes on the side of his face, but he doesn't feel nervous or anything. he felt relaxed, calm and loved under jihoon's loving stare. soonyoung adores moments like this with him.</p><p>once he was done with the upper part of his body, soonyoung quickly grabs the shirt he had collected from the closet and dressed jihoon up. once he was done, he pulled the blanket away from jihoon's legs and did the same process. after making sure jihoon was warm and comfy under the soft covers soonyoung got up with a satisfied sigh as he made jihoon drink his medicine and returned the things from where it belongs. he also didn't forget to take one pad from the koolfever adult pack and applied one on jihoon's forehead. he tossed the dirty clothes on the basket inside their bathroom before hopping on the bed with jihoon to pull him close.</p><p>soonyoung was running his fingers softly against jihoon's hair, untangling the knots with his eyes closed. their legs were tangled and jihoon had claimed his spot under soonyoung's chin. they both felt warm and calm, both of their chest rising up and down in an even pattern and jihoon loved everything. they were stuck in comfortable silence, jihoon's hot breath tickling soonyoung's neck and jihoon almost drifting off to dreamland. it wasn't until soonyoung spoke up softly.</p><p>"what do you want for dinner today?" soonyoung whispered, aware that jihoon was close to dozing off. he didn't want to stop him from sleeping but soonyoung has to ask jihoon that question before he sleeps so he wouldn't panic and think if jihoon would like this or that for dinner. jihoon could be picky when he's sick.</p><p>"hmmm." jihoon replies, snuggling his face on the crook of soonyoung's face as his arms tightens around soonyoung's waist. "want mingyu's rice porridge or dak kalguksu."</p><p>he feels soonyoung's throat vibrates when he hums. then something warm and soft was pressed against his temple before he was pulled away from soonyoung a little. the older stretched his arm to fetch his phone from their nightstand to give mingyu's restaurant a call. </p><p>once his phone was retrieved, he continued to stroke jihoon's head gently while dialing mingyu's restaurant with one hand. he pressed a button on his phone to make it on speaker mode.</p><p>"<em>hello! welcome to lacomida estrela! what can i get you</em>?" a feminine voice came from the other line.</p><p>"uh hi, can you please pass over the phone to mingyu? tell him this is soonyoung."</p><p>"<em>sir</em>?" the lady sound lost and confused. soonyoung hears jihoon grumbles from underneath him. "you could've just dialed mingyu's phone y'know." soonyoung blinked his eyes once, twice, then thrice before he groaned.</p><p>"<em>sir i</em>-"</p><p>"no no no nevermind, i'll just ring mingyu's number. have a nice day!" soonyoung immediately ended the phone call, face red in humiliation for being dumb and jihoon couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"you're so dumb." soonyoung pouts, deciding not to comment and went to dial mingyu's personal phone number instead. it was at the fourth ring when mingyu finally answered.</p><p>"<em>hey hyung what's up</em>!" they both heard mingyu beamed brightly from the other line, and both of them can already imagine his puppy-like grin.</p><p>"hey gyu. how are you? hope you've been well.. anyway, can i ask if you can cook jook, dak kalguksu, jajangmyeon and some chicken for us?" they both hear laughter.</p><p>"<em>sure hyung! let me go and tell my staffs right away to cook the rice porridge and chicken noodle soup-</em>"</p><p>"no!" jihoon says harshly, effectively cutting mingyu off. the other line was silent for a moment, and soonyoung was worried mingyu had already hung up.</p><p>"<em>was that jihoon hyung</em>?" soonyoung slowly rubs jihoon's back up and down comfortingly and answered. "yeah, and apparently he caught a fever so it'd be really great if you'll be the one to cook those two dish you know. no one can cook those like how you do, jihoon only has heart eyes for your dishes." soonyoung accompanies his statement with a small laugh, making mingyu chuckle.</p><p>"<em>alright hyung, would it be okay i let my cooks cook chicken and jajangmyeon though</em>?"</p><p>"sure, that'd be fine."</p><p>"<em>alright hyung! ill have it delivered to your apartment by junhui in a jiffy. also jihoon hyung get well soon, love you</em>!"</p><p>both of them said their love you too's in unison before the call ended.</p><p>soonyoung tossed his phone back on the bed, not really caring where it lands before leaning down to peck jihoon's lips, only for the younger to dodge and glare at his boyfriend.</p><p>"no kisses soonie, i don't wan' you to get sick too." jihoon mumbles, tucking his head back under soonyoung's chin to doze off. soonyoung chuckles, leaning down to peck jihoon's temple instead.</p><p>"love you hoonie." soonyoung whispers, before he closed his eyes and followed jihoon to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>soonyoung stirred awake, frowning as he heard loud knocks from their front door. he looked down and the frown instantly dissipated, and was replaced by a loving stare. jihoon was still asleep, eyes fluttered shut with his lips slightly parted — soonyoung thinks he looks pretty and ethereal like this. their limbs were tangled together, with jihoon's faced buried on soonyoung's chest while breathing evenly. </p><p>despite the comfortable position he was on right now, he knew he had to open the door (who was even knocking right now anyway) before jihoon wakes up with tears and snot. he gently untangled their limbs as to not disturb jihoon's sleep. he replaced himself by placing a pillow under jihoon's arm as his substitute for a minute. </p><p>he walked out of the bedroom to open the door and blinked in surprise when he saw junhui standing outside.</p><p>"junhui? what're you doing here?" soonyoung inquired, visibly confused with his head tilted. junhui only giggled, before raising his other hand to show soonyoung the plastic bags he hadn't noticed.</p><p>"silly, did you forgot the food you ordered?" responded junhui, before chuckling again and handing the plastic bag to soonyoung once the younger's face was washed with realization.</p><p>"i uh forgot … how long have you been standing here?" he asked in curiosity, opening the door wider for junhui to enter while he go to get his wallet.</p><p>"hm.." junhui hums, tapping his chin like he was thinking. "i think around… fifteen minutes? yeah and oh wait-!" junhui suddenly grabbed soonyoung's sleeve when he was about to leave. soonyoung twisted his head to him, confused.</p><p>"mingyu said that the food's on him. no need to pay." junhui retreated his arm with a lopsided grin, even offering a thumbs up. soonyoung blinked at him for awhile, before shaking his head furiously.</p><p>"no no no i can't do that-"</p><p>"oh god soonyoung just please let it go this once mingyu threatened to take my job away from me!" junhui interjected, who looked like crying and was so closed to kneeling infront of soonyoung. the younger snorted, rolling his eyes before nodding. he knew mingyu wouldn't do that.</p><p>"alright alright, fine. now scram!" soonyoung said jokingly, causing junhui to playfully glare at him.</p><p>once they had said their proper goodbye's, soonyoung walked back in and locked the front door. he appeared at their kitchen, opening the drawer that contained their utensils before taking two pairs of spoon and fork then made his way back to their shared bedroom.</p><p>he hadn't expected to see jihoon sitting up with a frown and confused expression as he looked around the room, searching for something or rather, a certain someone. his eyes were half open and his lips were still parted lightly.</p><p>"hoonie? how was your sleep?" soonyoung asked softly, closing the door with a soft thud and approached their bed. he saw jihoon look at him before the frown disappears, but what surprised him was when tears started to fall and jihoon was crying. soonyoung flinched, instantly hurrying over to jihoon's side as he dropped the things he was holding on the floor.</p><p>"hey hey hey what's wrong?" soonyoung pulled him to his embrace, gently rubbing circles on the boy's back comfortingly. jihoon doesn't answer, his arms flying to wrap around soonyoung's waist tightly while burying his face on the crook of soonyoung's neck. the older could feel something warm and wet on his neck but he doesn't try to wipe it away.</p><p>"shhh shhh don't worry, soonie's here." soonyoung whispered comforting words, rocking their bodies back and forth a little bit to calm the younger. it seemed to be effective because the tears stopped coming and jihoon was just hiccuping and sniffing.</p><p>"i- i thought you- you left me." jihoon stuttered, looking up at soonyoung with a sad look. soonyoung's heart broke at the broken look on jihoon's face. </p><p>"baby i'd never leave you. never. i love you too much to do that." soonyoung coaxed, placing his hand on jihoon's cheeks before squishing it slightly. then he leaned down to peck jihoon's lips and the younger didn't stopped him this time. even closing his eyes once he felt something soft made in contact with his lips.</p><p>soonyoung smiled when he pulled away, their foreheads connected.</p><p>"i love you, jihoon. only you." </p><p>then jihoon thinks, this is what home feels like.</p><p>"i love you too, soonyoung. only you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. his arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: teeth-rotting fluff ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soonyoung was woken up in the middle of the night by his alarm. he grunts silently, instantly reaching out for the gadget to shut his phone up before it could wake up the sick sleeping figure beside him. soonyoung sighs, rubbing the drowsiness away from his eyes before he squints at the light emerging from his phone when he checked the time.</p><p>it was past eleven in the evening, and if someone saw soonyoung setting up an alarm for eleven in the evening after getting to bed at nine with his boyfriend they would probably look at him like he grew an extra head. however, in soonyoung and jihoon's case none of this is weird at all. this usually happens when jihoon's sick. he gets up from time to time in an ungodly hour to change jihoon's shirt because they'd be sticking to his skin and jihoon absolutely despises the soft fabric clinging to his skin like glue. so soonyoung would always change his shirt so he'd sleep in peace. </p><p>he didn't waste any time to sit up and change jihoon's shirt without waking the latter up. he reached for the dried towel neatly folded whose sitting peacefully at their nightstand. he dipped it on the pail of water laying on the ground, folding it into half before squeezing the water out. he sighs tiredly, but didn't complain. soonyoung had never complained about this at all — jihoon had even once tried to tell soonyoung it'd be okay to let him off like that during this kind of situation but soonyoung was stubborn. he said that jihoon wouldn't be able to sleep properly when that's what he needed the most when he's sick. jihoon just sighed and admitted defeat.</p><p>soonyoung slowly lifted the shirt clinging to jihoon's skin before dragging them up to his head and taking them off successfully. he slowly guided jihoon's sleeping figure into a sitting position and let his whole body lean on soonyoung's. he started to gently wipe his body, which was covered in sweat and soonyoung felt bad that jihoon had to suffer like this when he's sick. but that's okay, soonyoung thinks. because he's here to take care of him.</p><p>once he was done, he grabbed another shirt from the pile of shirts he had compiled earlier before going to bed. he dressed up jihoon slowly, not really in favor of waking the tired figure. once he's done, he gently lay jihoon back down on the bed and hangs the damp towel on the edge of the nightstand. he sighed in victory at the success of his silent mission. he retracted his hand to wipe it on his shirt when he felt the figure beside him shuffle and there's a tug at his sleeve.</p><p>"soonyoung… sleep…" jihoon mumbles sleepily, trying to keep his voice in a demanding tone but failed miserably as his sleepiness took the best of him. the tugging doesn't stop until soonyoung finally lay down beside him and scooped him in his arms. the koolfever pad plastered on jihoon's forehead was preventing soonyoung to peck his forehead so he opted to place a gentle kiss on the crown of his head instead.</p><p>"yes baby, now go back to sleep." soonyoung examined jihoon's face which was illuminated by the light spilling from their window. he looked ethereal, eyes fluttered shut with his eyelashes curled up prettily, his cheeks slightly chubby in a cute manner and his plump and soft lips slightly parted as he breathes — soonyoung loves every single thing about him. </p><p>he was sure jihoon had drifted back to dreamland, judging by how the space between his eyebrows had decreased and his face was now calm and soft, his chest rising up and down in a calm manner. he raised his hand and was about to touch his bottom lip when jihoon's eyes suddenly snapped open to weakly glare at soonyoung.</p><p>"i said sleep…" jihoon had managed to raise a hand to flick soonyoung's forehead. the older wince, but he managed to sigh and pout despite the pain. "fine fine, i was just adoring how pretty you look right now."</p><p>there was a familiar pink hue painting jihoon's pale cheeks that he had managed to catch a glimpse of when the younger suddenly dived in to soonyoung's chest to hide his face. soonyoung held back a laugh, arms wrapping around jihoon's shoulder who he knew was blushing at his words. soonyoung loves seeing him flustered, it was a contrast to his cold and intimidating aura and soonyoung is proud he's the only one who gets to see jihoon like this. what's best is that he's the reason behind his flustered face.</p><p>soonyoung continued to do this for about three times before jihoon had enough and told him to stop and just sleep. soonyoung refused to do so, because he genuinely wants jihoon to get a good night's sleep. when those spilled from soonyoung's mouth, jihoon just sighed and held him close while saying; "yes, i know soonyoung and i'm very grateful for you to do that but your sleep matters too okay? i don't want to see you sacrificing your sleep just because i'm being a brat and i mostly don't want to see dark bags on your pretty face. so soonie, please sleep, hm? sleep for me. if you really won't stop, i won't hesitate to sleep on the couch tonight," soonyoung weakly protested in response but decided to give in because he knew jihoon wasn't joking about his threat. that's how he managed to sleep for four hours straight before he felt someone shaking his body to wake up. </p><p>"soonyoung…" soonyoung faintly recognizes it as jihoon's voice. he blinked his eyes several times, vision blurred from sleep and he really wanted to go back to sleep but he saw jihoon sitting up while waiting for him to do the same. he eventually sat up, noticing that jihoon was wearing a different shirt than the one he was wearing before. he must've changed it on his own, soonyoung thinks, before sending jihoon a questioning look as to why he was suddenly woken up.</p><p>"i wanna go to the bathroom." soonyoung nodded sleepily, kicking the blanket off of him and was about to set his foot down when he remembers the pail of water on the ground. he managed to set a foot down beside the pail before getting up and helped jihoon stand up. he doesn't notice the guilty expression jihoon has on his face when he saw soonyoung tripping and almost falling back to bed when he lifts jihoon up.</p><p>jihoon knew he could've just gotten to the bathroom by himself just fine, if he werent sick, at that. a wave of dizziness and hotness spread his whole body when he was finally standing up on his own two feet. soonyoung was holding his hips so he wouldn't fall down, and jihoon just gripped at soonyoung's bicep in support as the older guided him to the bathroom.</p><p>"do you still need help?" soonyoung asked when he flickered the lights open and both of them squinted, eyes hurting from the harsh light of the fluorescent that lit up the dark room. jihoon shook his head as his response, taking a step inside the bathroom while holding onto the wall for support after letting go of soonyoung's bicep. soonyoung's hand still hadn't left his hips though.</p><p>"no, i can take it from here."</p><p>"are you sure?" soonyoung asked just to make sure. jihoon nodded his head firmly and soonyoung finally removed his hands from his waist. the younger closed the door, leaving the door slightly ajar incase something happens. he took his time to do his business and once he was done, he flashed the toilet before turning the lights off and walking out.</p><p>they made it to bed quietly, instantly diving under the soft covers and entangling their limbs together. they fell asleep a little too quickly, but neither of them complained.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>jihoon was the first one to wake up. he wasn't woken up by soonyoung opening the window and the gentle sunlight kissing his face, or soonyoung jumping on the bed up and down, or soonyoung shaking his whole body until he wakes up, or soonyoung showering his face with kisses until it turns into a hot make out session with their hard one pressed together — no, it wasn't what woke him up. he was woken up on his own, his eyes just fluttering open while regaining consciousness in the most casual way. it was slightly weird for him, to wake up in a quiet and calm atmosphere. because usually there'd be music blasting off on jihoon's speakers courtesy of soonyoung, and jihoon would usually throw his pillow at him 'til he shut the stupid thing off that ruined his sleep.</p><p>this time, however, jihoon was oddly woken up before soonyoung. jihoon slowly blinks his eyes, clearing his vision 'til it was clear enough to see that his face was still buried on the crook of soonyoung's neck. he could smell soonyoung's scent, which undoubtedly smells like coffee and pastries. mostly because soonyoung works at the cafe two blocks from their apartment, and jihoon founds it endearing every time soonyoung's eyes would contain all the stars when jihoon would ask how he baked this and that when he visits soonyoung at the cafe.</p><p>surprisingly after he woke up, his headache wasn't as worse as it was yesterday. he felt better than yesterday, his mind a little clearer and his temperature lowering just a little. he knew he was still sick, but now he's thankful he felt better. it was all thanks to soonyoung, who stocked by his side and took care of him.</p><p>he pulled away a little just to glance up at his boyfriend. he looked tired yet calm and satisfied. jihoon's heart swells. he looks so pretty like this. his slanty eyes closed peacefully and his right cheek squished on his pillow, his lips that wasn't as plump as his but jihoon can assure he has the softest lips he'd ever see. his nose was perfect like god had purposely sculpted it just like that because he's his favorite, and not to mention he got the most boopable nose! jihoon decides that he likes every single thing about him. just like how soonyoung does to him.</p><p>the corner of jihoon's lips curls up to a smile, showcasing his dimple that soonyoung loves to poke. he leaned in closer until his nose made in contact with soonyoung's jaw, unwrapping his arms around soonyoung's waist before placing them on his shoulder to push jihoon up. jihoon's nose trails upwards as he pushed himself up, and he stopped when his nose touches soonyoung's cute nose. </p><p>he closed the distance between them to place a soft quick kiss on soonyoung's soft lips. when he pulled away, he was surprised to see looking at him with his eyes disappearing, cheeks bunched up as he grinned at jihoon teasingly.</p><p>"oh what's this?" soonyoung's voice was hoarse from the lack of usage, and jihoon founds it hot. the tip of his ears grew red and hot as his face was now fully red. he didn't know why he was blushing, was it because soonyoung caught him being disgustingly soft and whipped for him that he kissed the taller or was it because the thought of soonyoung moaning his name with his hoarse voice was hot. he thinks maybe it's both, so in order to hide his embarrassment he buried his face back on soonyoung's chest. </p><p>he hears soonyoung giggle, before his long slender hands was starting to massage jihoon's scalp once again.</p><p>"goodmorning." jihoon mumbles once he regained the courage to look at soonyoung again. the stupid smile still hadn't left his face, and it's not like jihoon wants it to disappear anyway so he took his time to admire how pretty and charming his smile was.</p><p>"goodmorning too," soonyoung paused, leaning to peck jihoon's nose. "what you did earlier was cute, i wouldn't mind waking up everyday with you doing that again." jihoon blushed again like a high school girl getting praised by his crush. he didn't bother to hide his flushed face because it seems like soonyoung was enjoying this.</p><p>"like i'd do that again." is what jihoon decides to say. soonyoung chuckled, twirling his finger on jihoon's hair that jihoon had always found comforting.</p><p>"how was your sleep? how do you feel? does your head still hurt? how about your throat? does it feel sore?" jihoon snorted at the amount of questions that was suddenly fired at him. he gently tucked his head back under soonyoung's chin and sighed.</p><p>"my sleep was fine, thanks to you. i feel better than yesterday, yes my head still hurts but just a little. my throat is okay, don't worry about it." soonyoung sighs in relief, hand abandoning jihoon's scalp to travel down to his back to squish his ass cheeks that made jihoon squeak.</p><p>"that's good then, i've been feeling a little bored recently." soonyoung says in a suggestive tone while wiggling his eyebrows. that earned a harsh slap from jihoon on his chest which made soonyoung wail in pain.</p><p>"jihoonie!" soonyoung fake cries, clutching his chest like he'd been shot. jihoon snorts in amusement, eventually pecking his chest as a sorry for slapping which made soonyoung fake cry again while saying 'jihoonie cares for me!' and squished jihoon to a tight hug. jihoon couldn't help the laugh bubbling his chest and doesn't hold himself back to peck soonyoung's cheek.</p><p>the eventually get up to eat breakfast, only to find out it was already eleven in the morning so soonyoung decided to heat the leftover chicken from last night and made kimchi fried rice. jihoon just sat there on the counter, knees pulled up to his chest with his chin on his knee. he was just watching soonyoung move around the kitchen, observing his every move until soonyoung spoke up.</p><p>"jihoon go on and take a shower." soonyoung said, cracking the eggs on the pan while taking a spatula out from the cabinet without looking back at jihoon. the smaller huffed, not bothering to move an inch.</p><p>"don't wanna."</p><p>"jihoon." and that was enough for jihoon to stand up and dash towards their bathroom to take a shower. half an hour later, the table was set with soonyoung towering over the food he cooked with a proud grin. jihoon appeared from the doorway, hair still damp while his whole figure was drowned in soonyoung's shirt. he made his way to sit on his usual spot while soonyoung took the chair across him.</p><p>they ate in comfortable silence, with their utensils clanking against the ceramic plates. the silence around them wasn't new, they both liked to eat in silence. after lunch, the abandoned the dirty dishes on the sink and cuddled in the couch, with jihoon flipping through the channels boredly and soonyoung snuggling his face on jihoon's neck.</p><p>they were both comfortable, with jihoon sitting between his legs and being drowned in soonyoung's warmth while soonyoung had his arms wrapped around jihoon's waist, face buried on jihoon's neck. his breath and eyelashes tickles jihoon's skin and jihoon wouldn't mind getting sick everyday if it means spending time with soonyoung like this.</p><p>just like that, jihoon is home. and home, is in soonyoung's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/vernwoozi?s=16">my twitter</a> <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/wzlovr">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>